But You're Royal
by cheerbrooke1998
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter is falling in love with a Pirate. A lot of drama in this story, rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you came from my hunger games fanfic I'm truly sorry I had to do that, as you can tell these type of story are what I'm passionate in. If you just happened to stumble upon this then welcome! This is going to be my 1st chapters of ****_But You're Royal _****(Title pending). This is about Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter Syrena who is fifteen almost sixteen and she falls in love with a pirate! This is going to be the introduction chapter where you basically get the story of how Rapunzel and Eugene had her and who she takes after. This will be also set up live P. (because they are fun). Okay now all of that is out of the way I want you to sit back, relax and enjoy ****_But You're Royal_****!**

Chapter 1

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

When Syrena was born the kingdom rejoiced Eugene and I had finally produced an heir. I took me five year to have a stable pregnancy; every time we tried I'd have a miscarriage each time. I think the final number of miscarriages I had was eight. Every time I'd lose a baby Eugene tried to be strong but I could tell that he was heartbroken. He was supportive though, even when I wanted to try again and Eugene had fears, and doubts he still would encourage me. When we I found out that I had lost the baby he would buy me flowers and take me to far off places. Then finally our ninth try Eugene and I sat down and I told him "If we lose this baby then we are done, we'll adopt." He agreed.

Something strange happened, I normally miscarry around six weeks but the six weeks passed and then three months passed, then five, then eight, and finally nine months. I was almost ready to give birth and I realized that I was terrified. When I started having contractions I wouldn't tell anyone, it wasn't until my water broke and Eugene caught me trying to clean it up that he got the hint. "Blondie, when did your water break?" He asked looking excited.

"Um…. 15 minute ago." I looked up at him guilty. Eugene looked at me like I was crazy, then he just walked out the room to get my mother. They dragged me into the delivery room that's inside the place. I didn't want to go in there but finally they convinced me to go in.

Eugene sat down by the bed that I was laying in, he grabbed my hand and looked at me with his beautiful smile that I love so much. I started to cry because I realized that this is real, in a few hours we are going to be parents. I also realized how much pain I'm going to be in and I started to cry even more. "Baby what's wrong?" Eugene asked looking concerned.

"I'm scared." I blurt out.

"Honey it going to be okay, you'll be fine, the baby will be fine, we are all going to be okay." I wipe my tears away and nod. After hours and hours of pushing a screaming I finally give birth to a beautiful baby girl named Syrena, immediately Eugene was wrapped around her little finger.

As she got older she started to look more and more like me and act more and more like Eugene, oh wait I mean she act like Flynn. She can't walk past a mirror without looking at it, she wants to be the center of attention everywhere she goes. I never expected that I'd have a girl version of Flynn as my daughter. Lucky me…

**Eugene P.O.V**

Raising my daughter is a lot like raising myself. Everything she does reminds me of me, the way she talks is almost exactly the way I talk but her voice is higher than mine. I would like to say that she an angel but she isn't, she's not the devil but she's no angle either. I've gotten complaints in the past about her skipping time with her tutor, sneaking out of balls, and being late. She knows that no one will tell her what to do and if they do then she threatens to fire them. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter but on day she will give me a heart attack. I am the one to blame though; she has always been spoiled by me. Anything she wants I give her.

When she turned fifteen she started to get worse, fighting with Rapunzel about what she will and will not wear, consistent eye rolling, and locking us out of her room. Last month she snuck out with her friend in the middle of the night. She's almost sixteen and I don't know how to stop this behavior, Rapunzel says that it's something that she'll grow out of and that it's just a phase. I hope so because I don't know how to deal with this anymore. "Daddy?" Syrena asked jarring me out of my thought. God she looks like her mother.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I go to town? I want to go shopping with Amber?" She asked pleadingly.

"Sure, you can go."

"Yay! Thank you so much" She jumps up and down and kisses me on the cheek. Like I said I let her do whatever she wants. I've been letting her since she could talk.

**Syrena's P.O.V **

** "**I cannot believe you're parents let you do this!" Amber says in disbelief. Amber has been my friend forever. Her mother works as my seamstress and we met when I was five she brought Amber to work with her and we hit it off.

"Well I didn't tell them where we were going; I told them we are going into town which isn't a lie." I said

"Oooh Princess gone bad." Amber laughed. Amber and I are headed into the woods to the Snuggly Duckling Inn for a little fun.

"Okay I can't get that drunk. My parents would kill me" Well my mom would kill me, my dad would probably just tell me not to do it again.

"Yeah yeah I know, common let's just have fun." She says while pulling me into the inn. It smells like the color brown, and there were very unpleasant looking men. Amber pulled me up to the bar and ordered us two beers. I could feel the men's eyes burring into the back on my head. I quickly chugged the beer down and ordered another one. The two more, then three. Stuff started to get blurry and the last thing I remember is being on the bar top dancing and singing.

**Rapunzel's P.O.V **

** "**Where is she?"I ask Eugene "She was supposed to be back hours ago!" I'm starting to panic, I cannot lose her. What if she's hurt?

"Do you wanna call a search party?" Eugene asks

"No I don't want the whole kingdom to worry."

"It's my fault, I let her out. She said she was going shopping."

"If she's not back within an hour we are going to look for her." I say getting up to look out the window. Eugene looks like he's about to burst into tears, I lean down and kiss him. "It'll be okay, we'll find her."

"You're majesties." A royal guard runs up to us. "Syrena is okay, but you need to come to her room."

"Okay thank you." I follow Eugene how is sprinting to her room. I walk into her room to see her and Amber gigging so loud that the whole palace can hear us. It's obvious that she is drunk. I look at Eugene who looks like he is about to explode. "Don't yell at her now, she'll probably forget it." I walk out of her room and called Amber's mom. I cannot believe that she went with Amber and got drunk. She is going to in for a rude awaking tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Syrena's P.O.V****  
** I wake up with the worst feeling in the whole world. What did I do last night? I think to myself. I quickly realize that I have to vomit, I run to the toilet and throw up all thats in my stomach. I get a drink of water from the faucet and realize that I'm not the only one in the room. It's my dad who is standing there arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Sleep well?" He asks. Then he throws open the drapes exposing the morning sunlight. When the sun penetrates my eyes I felt as if I was going to pass out. I look at my father with annoyance and he looks at me with a smirk on his face. Is he amused that about the fact that I'm in pain? "Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is starting soon and we have a meeting to go to."  
"I think I'm going to skip breakfast today''. I say while getting back in bed.  
"Oh no you won't, we have a meeting right after breakfast. We don't want you to be hungry during this meeting now do we?  
"I have to go to that?" They never take me to meetings.  
"Yes, it's about your future and the kingdoms future." he says while walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him reminding me of my awful headache. What did he mean when he said "My future and the kingdoms future"? I look at one of my maids Donna confused and she looked at me the same way. Donna quickly got me dressed in a pink and purple gown and sent me on my way.  
When I make it down to the dining room I see my parents and my grandparents talking and eating but as soon as they see me enter the room they got quiet. As I make it to my seat next to my mother I can feel their eyes burning into the back of my head. I sit down and say "Good morning!" trying to sounds as cheerful as possible. They mumble back good morning and return to their breakfast. Today it looks like we are having toast,eggs and ham which is good considering that I'm hungry. I quickly start eating. In a matter of minutes my food is gone.  
I notice stares coming from my whole family, even some of the servants look at me like I'm crazy. I just shake them off and continue to eat another plate. Just then I hear my grandmother clear her throat and ask "How are you feeling dear?" Uh oh here we go.  
"I've felt better." I say trying not to sound rude.  
"Well at least you're eating fine." She says while handing her half-eaten plate over to our servant. I look over at my mother who looks exhausted, and I look at my father and he looks like he is half asleep. I must of put them through hell last night, I was out until 3 am and when I got back home I was a sloppy drunk mess. God I feel so bad.  
Once we are all done eating we decide it's time to go to the carriage. I have no idea where we are going and how long it will take to get there. All I know is that this is my punishment for last night. I've never been to a meeting before but my dad has described them as being boring, long and completely pointless. I am not looking forward to this.  
After an hour and a half we finally got to a smaller looking castle. It's not as big as ours but it's sufficient enough to live in. We are greeted by a small little man with white hair, big glasses, and a white mustache. "Ah welcome! It's nice to meet you." He says to my grandparents. I look at my mother and father, who still look tired, confused. This man cannot be serious. He totally just ignored my mother, father, and me.  
"This is my daughter Rapunzel, son-in-law Eugene, and granddaughter Syrena" My grandfather says. The Duke just nods and continues talking about how honored he is to have the King and Queen of Corona in his palace. I cannot believe him! Are we invisible? I look over at my father who clearly looks annoyed. My mother is even looking mad, she never gets angry.  
"Why don't you follow me and we will get started." The Duke says.  
"Are we allowed to come?" My father asks sounding very annoyed.  
"I suppose." The Duke says. We follow him into his palace and meet his wife and son. His wife was not very pretty at all. She has frizzy blonde hair and a huge nose. She is also about 50 pounds over weight. His son is nothing to look at either, he looks exactly like his father except for his hair is blonde. "May I introduce my son Luke and my wife Helga." We all say hello and proceed to the meeting room.  
"Princess! Wait!" I hear Luke yell. My mother and I both stop. "Not the old one the young one." He says very rudely. My mother just glares at him and walks back to my father. "It's an honor to meet you"."  
"Hello." I say trying to sound nice. I should punch him in the face for calling my mother old but that wouldn't be very ladylike.  
"My name is Luke,but you already knew that." He says rather slyly. Then he proceeds to grab my hand and kiss it. Ew! I look around to see if anyone saw this boy just molest my hand, but there is no one in the room. They left me alone with this boy, this creepy boy who won't stop making out with my hand.  
I try to pull my hand away but his grip is too tight. After several unbearable second he lets go of my hand. "Excuse me but where is the meeting room?" I ask politely.  
"You don't want to go in there, it's boring. Wouldn't you rather hang out with me?" So this is why they wanted me to come, to babysit this little twerp.  
"I guess so." I say while rolling my eyes.  
"Common princess! Let me show you my rock collection." Rock collection? You have got to be kidding me. Somebody please kill me.  
**Eugene's P.O.V**  
This meeting is probably one of the most pointless meeting Rapunzel and I have ever been to. The Duke doesn't even know we are here, he's paying attention to the Rapunzel's parents which I understand because they are king and queen and all but Rapunzel and I have never been ignored like this. Rapunzel's mom keeps trying to include us in the conversation but the Duke keeps shaking us off. But one subject did come up that I felt Rapunzel and I need to be in, our daughter. "The girl, how old is she?" The Duke asks.  
"Syrena is fifteen." I blurt out rather annoyed. He just said 'The girl', that girl is my daughter and she has a name.  
"Right, same age as my son." Okay what point is he trying to make?  
"Yes... and your point is?" I ask. I shot a look at Rapunzel and she looks about as pissed as me.  
"My point is that your daughter is almost at the age to marry. I was thinking why don't we join our kingdoms together."  
"You want our daughter to marry your son?" I ask getting a bit angry.  
"Yes. Think about it. Your daughters reputation would go back to what it should be of she married my son." Oh no he did not. I believe he just called my daughter a slut.  
"And what is her reputation?" I ask raising my voice.  
"Everybody knows about how she misses curfew, and how she sneaks out of balls. Your daughter is not angel Flynn. Opps I mean Prince Eugene." That's it! One more thing about my daughter and he's going to wish he never started the conversation.  
I go to say something but Rapunzel cuts me off. "Our daughter is not going to have an arranged marriage. She's going to fall in love the natural way. Like me and Eugene did." She says and gives me a loving look.  
"Yes but you didn't know you were a princess when you two fell in love." He points out  
"So what? Even if I did know we would have still fell in love." Rapunzel says. God I loves my wife!  
"Princess. I don't think that's the best thing for your daughter." This man will not stop! Now he seems to know what's best for my daughter. If I could punch him in the face is so would.  
The king and queen can sense my anger so the King says "This conversation in over. We are all tired and we wish to go back home. Goodbye." We all leave the conference room without another word.  
"Common Syrena, let's go." I say to my daughter who looks bored out of her mind.  
"With pleasure." She says back.  
**Rapunzle's P.O.V**  
Normally I don't get mad but after that meeting I was furious. No one is allowed to talk about my daughter that way. I understand that she is no angel but she isn't out partying all the time. She's had minor slip up in road but it's not like she set the kingdom on fire. I'm honestly surprised Eugene didn't jump over the table, no one talks about his baby girl like that.  
The ride back to our palace is really quiet, Eugene and I are still peeved even my parents look a little angry. "Alright what happened in there?" Syrena finally asks.  
"What do you mean?" I ask trying to sound innocent.  
"We left so suddenly and I could of sworn I herd shouting." Oh god what do I tell her? Do I tell her that the conversation was about her? I look at Eugene with my "Oh crap what do I say face"  
"Well... We were talking about you." Eugene says taking over for me. Thank goodness for him.  
"What about me?" Syrena asks sounding hurt and confused.  
"He wanted you to marry his son but we said no so he said some hurtful things and then we left." Eugene explains. Syrena looks like she is about to start crying. I've never seen her look so hurt.  
"Oh." Is all she says. I give a worried look to Eugene and he just pats my leg his nonverbal way of telling me that he has it under control.  
"Don't worry, that man doesn't even know you." He says.  
"But he's right! I'm sure whatever he said about me was right." Syrena says between tears. She has never cried like this. " I'm sorry abut last night. It won't happen again. I don't even remember why I went to the bar. I lied to you guys and I wont happen again. I promise."  
"Hey it's okay. Just don't do it again." Eugene says.  
"We were just worried about you, don't ever scare us again like that okay?" I say.  
"Okay." She says while whipping the tears away. I feel terrible for her, she knows that she she messed up. I'm just happy that we knew the men at the bar, I could just imagine her being brought home by a local inn keeper. I can trust those men at the bar and I know that they won't tell the whole kingdom.  
After a few minutes I could still sense that Syrena was still upset so I just change the subject. "So what did you and the Duke's son talk about? Did you have a nice time?" I ask  
"Um no I did not. He was SO annoying! All he talked about was him and his dance move which we terrible by the way. And he even showed me his rock collection." She said half funny half serious. She probably had a worse day then us.  
I look at Eugene who is trying to hold in his laughter in. "Well" he says while he laughs "It sounds like you had a rocky day!" He started to laugh even more. Syrena stuck her tongue out at him and started to laugh. My parents eve laughed at Eugene's joke which never happens. "But,if it makes you feel any better Rebekka is on her way here."  
"What? No way!" Syrena practically screamed. "Is Aunt Anna and Elsa coming to?" Anna and Elsa are our cousins but Syrena has always called them Aunt. They normally come visit us about once a year and we always have fun together. Rebekka is Anna and Kristoff's daughter and her an Syrena are the exact same age. And they are also really close, they could even be considered sisters.  
We finally make it home and we are all wore out. We eat a little bit of lunch and prepare for the arrival of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle.

**A/N: Okay sorry this chapter took so long. It seems like everything was holding me back from writing this. Can anyone guess who the Duke was? And yay! I'm throwing in some Frozen! If you have been on tumblr then you have probably seen some theories about Rupunzel's mom and Anna and Elsa's dad being siblings, so that's how I'm making it. Anyways I hope you liked this! Be sure t follow me on twitter: cheerBrooke1998 and also give me a review on this. Thanks :)**


End file.
